


“PLEASE, IM SORRY! I LOVE YOU!”

by Malenda_Malfoy



Series: Pleas Of A Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malenda_Malfoy/pseuds/Malenda_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: okay so yea I hope I did a good job on this. just tell me what you think about it. If it gets enough feed back its getting a sequel.</p></blockquote>





	“PLEASE, IM SORRY! I LOVE YOU!”

I don't know what got into me. I wasn't thinking. I should have thought it through. I didn't think I would get caught. That's the problem isn't it…I didn't think. I didn't think that it would go this far. I didn't think she would come in for a 'meeting'. Normally we only did this at my office. I didn't think it was wrong to cheat on my fiance, I didn't think I ever would.

Yet here I am ass naked with one of my business partners laid on top of my desk with my soon to be husband at work. At least I thought he was at work. I hadn't noticed the time, and I hadn't noticed the man that I love more than anything in the world, standing in the door frame with betrayal in his eyes. "Dragon?"

It was a low whisper; I almost didn't hear it over the moans, but I did, and I wish I hadn't looked up, because when I did all the pieces of my life smashed.

"Harry?" I ask in both shock and fear. Breathing heavily from my previous endeavors I pulled out of Vicky, my cock suddenly soft as the knowledge of being caught took affect. Quickly i spelled my boxers on with a wave of my hand. I reach out from across the room to him. I take a step closer to him, but he takes five steps back.

"Baby, I can explain th-"Before I could even begin to my excuse, he was gone. I sprinted off behind him, my heart beating in my ears. We were on the third floor of the manor. I had three floors to catch up to him and fix this.

He turned the corner at break neck speed never once looking back as my anguished pleas were shouted to him. "Love let me explain! It's not what you think! Please stop!" All the clichés in the world and I had to choose the most notorious ones for guilty, lies, and desperate.

He never stopped. We ran the entire length of the third floor of the manor until we reached the stairs to the second floor. He jumped the stairs three at a time, and in seconds he was half way down the long hallway; His Auror training coming in handy as he evaded ever obstacle. I couldn't catch him even if I were in shape. "I'm sorry! Please stop, I need you Harry, don't do this!"

He turned a sharp right and before I could stop I hit the side if the wall. Pushing off I tried to regain my speed, but it was useless he was almost to the stairs. "NO! RAVEN, DON'T GO PLEASE, SHE MEANT NOTHING! ILL CHANGE! WE CAN WORK THIS OUT, PLEASE!"

He reached the stairs and looked over his shoulder at me for the first time. He had tear tracks on his flushed cheeks, eyes blood shot, and yet he was still the most beautiful thing in the world to me, I couldn't lose him. The reality that he was leaving hit hard once again and I ran faster. He was the love of my life, my new start, my saving grace, and he was running away. Getting away.

Leaving me, because of me. I rushed down the stairs a bit too fast and lost my footing. I landed in a heap at the bottom, gasping for breath, blood leaking from an injury on my head. I looked up to see Harry's retreating form heading out of door. "Harry please, I'm sorry, I love you." I don't know when I started, but it was then that I realized I had tears in my eyes.

I watched the light of my life pull the engagement ring I proposed with four months ago, off. As it dropped on the floor with a small 'clink' I held my breath, as he Apparated from the top of the porch, off of the grounds of Malfoy manner, away from me. I felt my heart stop, tears pouring down my face now as I collapsed onto the marble floor, the exhaustion catching up with me.

"Harry, please come back."

I speak my plea into the now empty room. I angle my head to the door and stare at the ring that was supposed to be a symbol of love for them, and breakdown into sobs.

"PLEASE, IM SORRY, I LOVE YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs praying to every god in existence that this is a dream. That maybe he'll come back, but I know he's not. Sitting against the stair rails I started to rock back and forth. Whispering, pleading, and hoping that I can get him back. That if I apologize enough... he may forgive me.

"I'm sorry, I love you. I'm sorry, I love you. I'm sorry I love you…."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: okay so yea I hope I did a good job on this. just tell me what you think about it. If it gets enough feed back its getting a sequel.


End file.
